minecraftentertainmentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Joining the RPG
WARNING! The RPGs include topics that may not be suitable for children below the age of 7. Join at your own risk. So, you wish to join the RPG? There's a lot to learn before starting! First, we need to cover the basics above all else. What is an RPG? The term RPG stands for R'ole '''P'laying 'G'ame. RPG-stylized games typically are not electronic. RPGs are games where you either choose a character to use in a situation or group of situations, or make your own. Stats are held on sheets of paper (or plastic cards, depending on the game) and each person must react according to the current situation. RPGs are sometimes considered Real Life Simulaters. 'What kind of RPG am I joining? '''Normally, RPG games whether they are electronic or not are controlled by a few and simple rules, while having a guideline to the story and offering several options to each situation. However, this particular RPG hasn't been invented for public quite yet, but in here we make up a story as we go, adding problems, characters, settings, while having some fun with breaking physics and always expanding the world (and beyond it) and it's strange and mysterious wonders. We choose what to say according to the situation and what happens. Who's in it? There are a lot of characters that are piloted in this RPG and most stay. The following list (and who plays as them) will give a basic description of the character. Main Characters *'Skyla - 'Heroine: Part Lylan, Herobrinian, Witheran, Nocturnan, Zunan (Meaning "Of Zonu"), and Scourgan: Played by ThaChompyLeader, Unknown tier *'Ecuram Ferata (Ecuram) - 'Hero: Part Rejin Nocturnan Amaran: Played by Ecuram, Hyperderika *'Dezmon (Dez) - 'Hero: Frostain: Played by Deztroyer11, Derika *'Reginald (Red Furnace) - Goodguy: Part Possibilian, Leetheran and Calflowish: Played by RedFurnace, Unknown tier *'Ned - '''Unknown: Part Rejin, Rasaken, and Yxin. Played by Nedly, Demonis *'Alex''' - Hero/Agent: Part Human and Alrichian: Played by Smoothman755, Ghost Other Characters This is not a full list, but will give the more important side characters that were added throuout the RPG. *Scourge - Antagonist *Herobrinians - Antagonist *Zonu - Antagonist, then switched *Herobrine - Protagonist *Liras - Protagonist *Jake - Protagonist; Deceased *Death/Deramor - Varies *Hevoc - Antagonist *Amaros - Protagonist *Carum - Protagonist *The Seven Shadows - Six are Antagonists; one is not *The 13 Horrors - Antagonists *Heroada - Protagonist *Ferakei - Protagonist *Dejars - Varies by who sees them as *Haskoradom - Antagonist *Dreithar - Antagonist, then switched *Drekask - Antagonist *Shadonic Behemoths - Antagonists *Defominums - Antagonists *Laroskeis - Antagonists *Nocturnan Animals - Antagonists *Aeta - Protagonist *Emerald - Protagonist *Sapphire - Protagonist *Iron - Protagonist *Ember - Protagonist *Zecromoda - Protagonist *Sarah - Protagonist *Emily - Protagonist *Kronnos - Antagonist *Wee Walace (WW) - Antagonist *Chuck - Protagonist *The Ten Viruses - Depends On Perspective *Karaguam - Shifty *Joey - Antagonist *Tartaraus - Antagonist *Alyx - Antagonist, then switched *Jordan - Protagonist *Atarev - Shifty *Nix - Antagonist *DeR - Antagonist *Wild Creeper - Protagonist *Chocolate52 - Protagonist *Kay52 - Protagonist *Jupiter Edward - Protagonist *Headley - Protagonist *Golden Platinum - Protagonist *Casey - Protagonist *Dr. Roly Poly - Antagonist, Deseased *Ixora - Protagonist *Israphel - Antagonist *Enderbrine - Shifty, Deseased *Wild Creeper's Creeper friends - Protagonists *The Roly Polians - Antagonists What are tiers? Tiers play an important role in the RPG. They mark how strong somebody is and usually how many times they have died. Characters in the RPG are considered to break the laws of physics because it is possible for them to self-revive. This is a list of all tiers: *Mortal - First rank; Living, breathing people with no special powers *Zombie - Sometimes gained when somebody dies *Ghost - (i.e. Herobrine) Sometimes gained at first death, the base step to gaining the other tiers, powers include teleportation, walking through walls, and having a resistance to die again *Sayora - (i.e. Zonu) Sometimes granted at second death, noticably stronger than a ghost, powers include basic telekinesis (moving objects with your mind), basic telepathy (talking through your mind), flying occasionally, teleportation of a wider range, and having a larger resistance to die *Skura/Zaechin - (i.e. Epic's old rank) Uncommonly gained at third - fourth death, quite stronger than a Sayora, powers include moderate telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation among dimensions, shapeshifting (turning into another entity), and masking themselves as other tiers *Ferika - Rarely gained sometimes without gaining the other tiers first or upon fifth death, very strong, powers include telekinesis (occasionally), telepathy, teleportation, spellwork (saying something that causes something to happen, this is not used much anymore), shapeshifting, and a very strong resistance to die *Derika - (i.e. EpicFailiure) Gained only when a two-raced mortal is killed by a Shadow (anything shadonic or demented), one of the strongest tiers, powers include a wide array of sorts unmatched by the other tiers, are virtually unkillable and easily revive *Celedora - (i.e. Scourge) Gained only when a person with a birthdate of 1992 dies at 2013 because of Kronnos, the very strongest tier, powers include advanced teleportation, telepathy, advanced spellwork, hydrokinesis (moving water with your mind), pyrokinesis (moving fire with your mind), electrokinesis (moving electricity with your mind), and can create other animals; very power consuming and tiring, yet depends on the tier of animal''' -'Mortal'' '= 'The least tiring; about a minute to cool down -''Z'ombie '= Somewhat easier; mostly focused on raising the dead''' -Ghost '''= Slightly harder -'''Sayora = ''Medium; will take about 5 minutes of rest'' '''-''Skura'' ''= Above medium; needs 10-15 minutes of rest -Ferika = Tiring; about 20 minutes of rest is needed and the Celedora may be rendered unable to move for a portion of the time -Derika =''' Exhausting; nearly an hour of rest is needed and the Celedora cannot move for the entire time ' -Celedora '= Breathtaking; this is basically cloning the Celedora into another Celedora; this needs up to two days to rest and they may remain perfectly still for about 80% of the time'' So how do I play? RPGing, other than having to learn what is what, is really quite simple! To play, you first must make a character, have his/her name and tier set, and a personality. You simply start talking once the RPG has started. (People will talk in parenthisis when they are not talking through their character.) *actions applying to the talking character are put in stars before or after they says something, or the person may not have to say anything.* EX: *head whips around* What did you say?! **Actions not applying to the characters but are describing what they see, what is coming, what is around them, or what will come are put in double stars.** EX: **The wind howls loudly** This is used for if you make another character or more. To avoid confusion, we put "< >" and the name of the character goes inside. Your main character does not have to use this. All this would have been Examplename's speech if it was in the RPG. 'Thoughts are marked with ' ' and either the character is thinking to themselves or using telepathy to talk to others.' *Single stars can also mean somebody is whispering something.* Using all these help communicate what's going on in the RPG. Is there more than 1 RPG? Yes! There are several, all taking place in different periods of time where people were older/younger, or in a different dimension. The main one used is the first one created, then the others came. A few characters are restricted to one RPG because only they exist in that point of time or dimension. We reffer the RPGs to as "The 1st" or the "3rd" since they don't really have names. This is the list of RPGs mostly used. There is no 4th RPG, however, since it was ridden of. *'1st - '''The generic RPG used almost all the time *'2nd '- Was a reanacting of a flashback on Skyla and Ecuram first meeting each other; isn't used much at all *'3rd - The second most used RPG; was a world without Ecuram born in it and also called The Alternate Dimension; Skyla and Dezmon are bf/gf in this RPG *'5th - '''Was a world where the Three (reffering to Skyla, Ecuram, and Dezmon) were switched personalities and were antagonists *'6th - 'Reffered to "The Tekkit RPG" because it was mostly played out on a Tekkit server; is a point in time where everybody was younger *'7th - 'Is a world where the Three were very young (between 9-12) *'8th - '''A world where robots took over earth What all happened before since the start of the RPG? There is a very long history with the RPG, and it is generally played by two of the main contributors on the wiki. Because of this, there are a lot of past events that have happened that aren't known by anyone else. Note that some information is guesswork or a broad topic since memory of it is stale. *War of Redblock '- The very first event that took place. Most of it is described in Liras' history. As a summary, the following characters were piloted in this event: Skyla, Liras, Ecuram, Herobrine, Scourge, and the two races Rejins and Herobrinians. Near the end, the Rulers were also piloted, most in which aren't posted on the wiki, and Ecuram became the leader of the Rulers. Ecuram was noted as a 'Redblockian', before the term 'Rejin' was invented, and also called by his old name Epic. *'The Taikiaun War' - The next major event. The page on it is short and outdated, so not a lot of information is availible via there. The Taikiauns were a sentient race of aliens that declared war upon Earth, thus this event was what started the Sci-Fi aspect of the RPG. Their appearance was never depicted, however. As a summary, the following characters were piloted in this event: Shioka (the scrapped counterpart of Liras), Deramor/Death, Haphasteus, The Beast, an unnamed Herobrinian, and the race Taikiauns and Scourgans (mentioned). The Herobrinians become allies with Ecuram in this event in order to rise against the forces. Anyas, Sayoras, and Skuras/Zaechins were mentioned, and near the end, Skyla and Liras become Anyas. The Anyas, Rulers, and ancient counterparts of Ecuram and Sky are risen to fight against The Beast, whom is ultimately defeated. *'"Deramor's Rise" - The unnoficial name for the third major event. Skyla is somehow shapeshifted into a Wither at the beginning, and the Anya's territory is destroyed by an unknown force. Deramor (is still called Death at this time), Ecuram's brother, rises in power and tortures the protagonists to unbearable limits, as well as being revealed to be Skyla's ex-boyfriend. Several RPG-days later Sky becomes un-Anya'd. Dezmon joins at this period. As a summary, the following characters were piloted in this event: Dezmon, Hevoc, Carum, Tayla, Zonu, and species like Defominums were first mentioned but not entirely implemented until the end. Ferikas are also mentioned (the tier below Derikas), and Ecuram/Epic's tier is confirmed to be Ferikan. Not much longer later, Skyla is murdered by Zonu and becomes Ferikan. At the very end, Ocirins are lightly mentioned as well as Harahb, Oliver, and Olivia; the ancient beings that never stayed down at their grave. *"Ocirin's Coming" - '''The unnoficial name for the short and fourth major event. The Ocirins are fully piloted, as well as the horrible hydra Axa, and are revealed to be stealing tools from the Redblockians (which have their language developed now and are called Rejins) and selling them to other races. Defominums, Laroskeis, and Deramor (Rejin name confirmed as well) are fully implemented and prove to be a huge threat to the Ferikas. Skyla is somehow downgrated from a Ferika. Harahb is confirmed to be an outcast of the Ocirins and opposes his own race. Olivia's blindness is noted and her fear of what seems like a new race, the Spatzmokans. As a summary, the following characters were piloted in this event: Axa, Sarah, Spatzmoka, and a few unnamed creatures. *TBC! When can I join and where? RPGs are typically held out either on Steam chatrooms or this wiki's chatroom. It is advised that you notify us (the founder or the head admin since they both are RPGers) before joining, so we can find a time to introduce you to the situation. Lots of things happen in a short amount of time, so it's hard to keep up. The specific time does not matter, just whenever we're on. It is possible to RPG while another person is absent, so not everybody has to be there. RULES *Respect the other RPGers *Do not use spam, vulgar language, profanity, swearing, or insult others **If the ''character ''is going to swear, then please use ****, -----, or @#$%&! to censor it, no matter how "bad" the word is (and do not overruse stars or dashes to turn their speech into spam) *Do not use disturbing or innapropriate topics for situations (homosexuality, mass murder, excessive racism, ect.) and please keep the violence at minimum; if there is racism against a character, then do not make it reflect a racist joke in real life or make fun of other real-life races **Racism against a character is an acceptable topic, but do not go far into detail that is not appropriate for young audiences; you don't know how old the person is that you're RPGing with, and be careful how you word it; keep in mind that RPGing is for most age groups and some may be too young to see certain things **Excessive, gorey, and disturbing death scenes are not tolerated; death is fine as long as it isn't describing blood in overexcessive detail *Do not troll the other RPGers *Do not steal another person's character and use them unless you have permission to use the character/make a character that is too similar to another one *Use common sence. If something you want to make the character say isn't nessisary or if it breaks any of these rules, then don't say it *Do not make crude situations where nobody good ever wins; this will be too hard on the other RPGers *If you want to ask a question, please put it in ( ) or else we can't tell if it's your character talking or the you who wants to ask the question *Have fun!